dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
GTA: Pacific Grim
}} GTA: Pacific Grim is the 1st episode of Season 5 and the 41th episode overall. Plot Red and Blue play the new videogame, GTA: Pacific Grim, but don't realize they're actually controlling a giant mech that's terrorizing their town! Characters *Red *Blue *Broseph (cameo) *Giant Robot *Raccoon *Mr. Dingleberry *Lord Tourettes *Auto-Tuned Bee Transcript (The episode starts with Red inside a Mall, looking up, with a surprised expression. Blue comes from the right side with a Fro-yo & a Snow-co.) Blue: Dude! This mall is tight! It's got everything- Fro-yo, Snow-co, No-bros... (Shows Broseph who appears to be inside the mall.) Broseph: (Looks behind) ''Hmm? '''Red:' Duuude! They even got the NEW GTA! (Red runs left) Blue: Oh, sick. Hey, that game has everything! (Follows Red while dropping his Fro-yo & Snow-co.) ''Even Fro-yo! ''(Shows a video game arcade cabinet, called '"GTA: Pacific Grim",' with 2 controllers. The game screen shows a giant robot beating up a giant monster.) Blue: Oh, it's co-op. (Both Red & Blue grab a controller) ''We gotta work together to pilot the fucking... ''(looks down) Mech! (The word WELCOME is seen on the game screen with flames on the background.) Game: Welcome to GTA: Pacific Grim. You must work together (Shows 2 brains merging into 1 green brain) to pilot in the fucking Mech. (Shows the robot) (2 bowl-shaped machines appears on top of them, slowly going towards their head.) Red: (gasps) ''My head's got a condom. '''Blue:' I hate this already. Game: Mission 1, Rac City, BIIITCH! (The game screen shows the giant robot getting activated, while screams are heard from the city.) Blue: Woah! This is cool! Red: Uuugh, these graphics suck. (The robot is now shown from a closer viewpoint with epic music in the background. Meanwhile, people are screaming on the streets & it shows a group of persons, including a woman with a baby, looking up with shocked expressions.) Game: Kaiju approaching! (It returns to the game screen, where it shows a giant raccoon going towards the robot. Suddenly, the epic music comes back and it now shows The Raccoon walking in the city.) Raccoon: Konnichiwa! Blue: Ok! Come on, dude. We got to work together. Red: Way ahead of you. (The robot starts getting his right leg up, but then immediately falls & crashes.) Blue: What the hell was that?! Red: I was trying to kick him in the nuts! Game: (Beeping noise) ''Out of Sync. Connecting Brains. '''Blue:' What? No! I don't wanna know (Closes up to Red's head) ''WHAT'S IN THERE!! ''(The screen enters Red''s ''mind, being completely white, with the sound of cold wind heard in the background. The Auto-Tuned Bee then appears flying.) Auto-Tuned Bee: I'm all aloooone... (The screen goes back to Red & Blue, with Red having a shocked expression on his face & the screen now goes inside Blue's mind. It shows a very snowy place with an igloo on the left, a flag in the middle & a penguin on the right standing beside a sign pointing towards the igloo saying "Library".) Red (Off-screen):''' Oh my god, it's so cold. ''(The penguin starts going left) ''Are you still eating Fro-yo? '''Blue (Off-screen):''' Yeah, I got a brain freeze! '''Red (Off-screen):' Let go of that Fro-yo, bro! ''(zooms out to Red & Blue again) '''Blue: (sighs) I'll do it! FOR MY FAMILY! (crushes his Fro-yo) (shows Mr. Dingleberry sitting in the giant robot's hand) Mr. Dingleberry: It's not everyday you get to sit in a hand. (The robot's hand squishes Mr. Dingleberry, killing him) Game: (beeping noise) Brains synchronized. Smart move, idiots. (Robot gets up & starts stomping back & forth, destroying the city) Raccoon: Oh! You want to dance batt''rr''e? Very we''ll''... (Starts dancing & destroying the city) Blue: I don't think we're sychronized. (Raccoon & the robot continue to dance and destroy the city) Lord Tourettes: Oh. What a beautiful ballette recital. (giggles before getting stomped by the foot) SHIT! (The Raccoon & the robot are still dancing & destroying the city as it burns) Blue: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Red: I'm just button mashing! Raccoon: I... I can't keep up. Your moves are... are to f''r''y. FOR A WHITE GUY! (blows up) ARGH! Red: WHOO! Blue: We did it! (Game bleeps) Red: Not yet,we didn't! Game: 99% destruction. 1 building remaining. (shows the mall on screen) Blue: Wait... the mall?! (Looks upward) (The robot lifts it's foot over the mall) Red: Game over man! Game over! Blue: Wait, don't do that! (The robot stomps on the mall killing Red & Blue before falling to the ground) Recurring Gags Episode Ending normal letter I's, the Dick Figures logo shakes, and the Episode Ending is dextended. Then a promo for Dick Figures: The Movie Red Floating None. Auto-tuned Usage The Auto-Tuned Bee speaking in Red's brain Last-Line being Cut None. Trivia *This is the first Dick Figures episode of 2013. *The line Red spoke in this he said "RAC CITY!! BITCH!!" is a possible reference line to the '''Tyga - Rack City '''song. **Or Raccoon City from Resident Evil. *This is the first time Lord Tourettes dies since Season 2. *The phrase "too fly for a white guy" Originated from the song "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" By The Offspring. *This episode is a clear reference to the Grand Theft Auto (GTA) game series and the movie Pacific Rim. *First appearance of a baby. *The new animated animal was a penguin. *Red and Blue both die in this episode. *This is the first time The Raccoon dies since the T-Shirt teaser. *This is the 5th time Mr. Dingleberry dies. *Everyone dies in this episode（unless you hope some peoples survives when RAC CITY destroyed.）. *The giant robot has the same face of the Robot Frog. *Some fans say Lord Tourettes still alive in this episode(Since he still say"SHIT!" after he is crushed by Robot.),but he is prove death. *A HTF episode who called "Cubtron Z" also similar this episode. *Red's quote, "Game Over Man, Game Over!" may be reference to the famous american movie Aliens. *This is the only time that Raccoon has ever grown in size. Gallery GTA Pacific Grim 1.png GTA Pacific Grim 2.png GTA Pacific Grim 30.png GTA Pacific Grim 29.png GTA Pacific Grim 28.png GTA Pacific Grim 27.png GTA Pacific Grim 25.png GTA Pacific Grim 24.png GTA Pacific Grim 23.png GTA Pacific Grim 22.png GTA Pacific Grim 21.png GTA Pacific Grim 20.png GTA Pacific Grim 19.png GTA Pacific Grim 18.png GTA Pacific Grim 17.png GTA Pacific Grim 16.png GTA Pacific Grim 15.png GTA Pacific Grim 14.png GTA Pacific Grim 13.png GTA Pacific Grim 12.png GTA Pacific Grim 11.png GTA Pacific Grim 10.png GTA Pacific Grim 9.png GTA Pacific Grim 8.png GTA Pacific Grim 7.png GTA Pacific Grim 6.png GTA Pacific Grim 5.png GTA Pacific Grim 4.png GTA Pacific Grim 3.png GTA Pacific Grim 42.png GTA Pacific Grim 41.png GTA Pacific Grim 40.png GTA Pacific Grim 39.png GTA Pacific Grim 38 - Copy.png GTA Pacific Grim 37.png GTA Pacific Grim 36.png GTA Pacific Grim 35.png GTA Pacific Grim 34.png GTA Pacific Grim 33.png GTA Pacific Grim 32.png GTA Pacific Grim 31.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5